Branka
} |name = Branka |image = Branka.jpg |px = 270px |title = Paragon |gender = Female |class = Warrior |rank = Boss |race = Dwarf |family = Oghren (estranged husband) |caste = Smith (formerly) Noble |location = Anvil of the Void |quests = A Paragon of Her Kind |voice = Helen Wilson |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Branka is a female dwarf and a member of the Smith caste who rose to prominence and became a living Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar in 9:10 Dragon. She is the only Paragon named within the last four generations. Background According to the Shaperate, which keeps extensive records about her, Branka was born into a wealthy smith house. She first picked up a hammer right before her third birthday, when she crafted an iron badge in the shape of a nug's ear. This object already bore the first signs of what would become her signature technique, and has been preserved in the Shaperate's vault for its historical value. Before she was twenty she was married to Oghren, a rising warrior from House Kondrat and decorated Provings fighter. Her family could not have predicted that she would become a Paragon, and the match was considered mutually beneficial at the time. According to Oghren the first few months of the union were relatively happy and peaceful. Branka rose to the status of Paragon a little over a year after her marriage when she invented a smokeless coal that let the Smith caste increase their output by a third while at the same time decreased deaths from black-lung. This coal could burn in a cave without ventilation and thus was safer and easier for smiths to breathe and work with.Based on the discussion with Loilinar Ivo. As a result, Branka's family was elevated to Noble caste and all members of House Kondrat also voted in favor of being absorbed into the newly-founded noble House Branka. As a living Paragon, Branka was the most powerful woman in Orzammar and Oghren became a side note in her life. The husband turned to drinking in order to quell his growing resentment. Around the same time Branka started a relationship with Hespith, a distant cousin of Oghren, which became an open secret. The Paragon started spending days away from home on her various projects or with Hespith and as a result Oghren started drinking constantly. Eventually the couple stopped talking to each other and Oghren found himself shunned by most of his own family because of Branka's open disdain for him. Eventually, the Anvil of the Void became Branka's obsession as she sought to reclaim it and unlock once again the secrets of golem construction. Records imply that Hespith supported or even encouraged Branka's quest. The two would spend hours examining ancient scrolls, trying to pinpoint the artifact's location. Oghren voiced objections but he was ignored. In 9:28 Dragon , two years before the beginning of the Fifth Blight, Branka took her entire House except Oghren into the Deep Roads in the hopes of finding the Anvil of the Void. She has not been heard from since, and is presumed dead by most of the citizens of Orzammar. Only Oghren maintains hope that she still lives. Involvement Strategy Quotes * ''(when meeting the Warden) "Let me be blunt with you. After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you I hope." * "Is this what our empire should look like? A crumbling tunnel, filled with darkspawn spume? The Anvil will let us take back our glory!" Dialogue * Oghren: "What has this place done to you?! I remember marrying a girl you could talk to for one minute and see her brilliance." * Branka: "I am your Paragon."}} See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Smith caste Category:Noble caste Category:Warriors Category:Paragons Category:Slavers